Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia Kanaji Style
by Nhame
Summary: Two new students from Fiore Region came to Almia just to study in the Ranger's School. They're head will ache, hearts will skip a beat and capture a lot of Pokémon. Kate/Rhythmi & Keith/Kellyn. Shoujo Ai, Shounen Ai


******Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia (Kanaji Style)**

I have no idea if someone will actually read this. If there is any, I will be happy if they review. Remember R&R... Although, I'm not sure if this will continue since it will take me forever to finish it! Pairing: Kate/Rhythmi & Keith/Kellyn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

* * *

**Chapter I: Tour around the School  
**

"Good Morning, everyone." Miss April said as she went inside the room and stand behind the podium.

Today is not like any other day, because there is something special installed for Miss April and her class. Today, they will be meeting not just one but two new additional students in their class.

"Okay, I'll be introducing two new students today." She announced.

The entire class became excited and started to imagine their new classmates.

"I heard that one of the new students took apart their School Styler causing it to blow up." One student of the said.

"Yeah, I heard about that too!" Miss April sweat dropped. She heard about that rumor but doesn't want to believe it. She doesn't want another reckless kid in her class.

"Will they be both girls? Both guys? Or a girl and a guy?" Rhythmi asked, raising her right hand.

'_Ah… yes, Rhythmi the Class Representative. Curious as ever…' _ Miss April sweat dropped as she smiled at the blonde.

"Why don't you just see for yourself?"

The door opened and two figures walked and stand in front of the class. A girl and a boy, they somehow resemble each other.

"Please introduce yourselves," they both nodded in unison.

"Hi, I'm Kate and this is my younger twin brother…" the girl said while ushering the boy besides her to talk.

"K-Kellyn…" the boy meekly said while scratching the back of his head, face slightly flushed.

Almost all the girls in class squealed, well except for Rhythmi. Her attention is on the girl named Kate. _'Hmm… I guess that Kate is much more vocal than her brother…'_ She wants to ask so many questions.

Kate noticed that the blonde's eyes were on her, she took a glance at the blonde. Rhythmi smiled and wave a little which makes Kate blush, but her eyes didn't leave Rhythmi's.

Miss April looked at her class from left to right, searching for empty seats which are not that hard to find since there's a pair of empty seats on the front row.

"Kate, you can seat next to Rhythmi."

Rhythmi raised her right hand, mentioning Kate to seat next to her. Kate walks to her seat, not tearing her eyes away from Rhythmi.

"Hey… um,"

"Rhythmi."

"Okay, Rhythmi. You call me Kate."

"Sure… Kate." For some reason, Rhythmi liked the way she said Kate's name.

"As for Kellyn…" as soon as Kellyn's name was heard. Majority of the female population of the entire class has been raising their hands, and saying "ME, ME, ME!!"

"No, Kellyn will be sitting next to Keith… Wait, where is he?"

Keith may have natural talent when it comes to capturing Pokémon, however, that doesn't mean he's consistent when it comes to studying. The boy's usually late or would rather ditch his class.

"Anyways, its that seat." Miss April pointed an empty seat at the front row.

"Oh, and just so you know. That will be your permanent seat until you graduate."

"Yes!" Kate raised her fist into the air.

Apparently, she's the only one who's happy with the seating arrangements or rather she's the only one showing it. Rhythmi like seating in front, that and the fact that Kate's sitting next to her.

Kellyn's somewhat half happy and half worried. Happy because he's sitting near his sister. Worried because of he's growing unwanted fan girls population and also about the guy sitting next to him, Keith. He has no idea what type of person is he, or how will he deals with him.

Time has passed and the class ended and not a trace of Keith. For the time being Miss April assigned Rhythmi to tour Kate and Kellyn around the school.

"Of course, it is my duty as Class Rep." Rhythmi smiled, she'll be spending time with the twins and knowing them better.

"That's our Rhythmi; please take good care of the twins for me." the teacher thanked her and made her exit.

As soon as the teacher walked out, Rhythmi asked if there a specific place the twins want to go to.

"Well, Kellyn and I don't know that much about this place. I guess you can take us wherever you want to, Rhythmi." Kate said, speaking for her and Kellyn.

"Okay then," Rhythmi took Kate and Kellyn's hand and started walking. They went outside their room and walked across the hall, soon the three of them are standing in front of another door, similar to the door of their class room.

"Let's go!" Rhythmi ran inside together with the twins. They burst into the room and everyone else stared at them. The twins realized that they were in someone else's class and they're interrupting it.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you running in the hallway?!" a man with blonde hair approached them and he seems angry.

Kate's slightly shaking while Kellyn just want to leave the room, but Rhythmi keep a firm grip on their wrist, shocking both of them. Thinking the same thing yet also different about the blonde girl.

'_Whoa! I think she's gonna crush my wrist' _Kellyn thought.

'_So, she's not just a pretty face…'_ Kate thought.

As the twins think of how in the world the blonde could be this strong, Rhythmi smiled and said "Sorry to interrupt, these two are new students from our class and I was giving them a tour."

"Doing that on class hours?!"

"No, Mister Kincaid. Actually, class is dismissed." Rhythmi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Mister Kincaid looked at his wristwatch and it is already past the dismissal time. He sighed and announced "Class Dismissed." He looked at the three *not his* students and sighed even more.

"I'll let you three go, but the next time you interrupt my class and run in the hallway, I'll definitely give you a detention."

"Thank you, Mister Kincaid. And I apologize for interrupting again." Rhythmi said and walk outside the door together with the twins.

"No running in the hallway!" they heard Mister Kincaid shouted.

When they were outside the room, some students gave them thumbs up and mouthing the words: "Thank you so much."

"Do you really have to drag us in there?!" Kellyn asked hysterically. The boy was probably scared of Mister Kincaid and let's not forget the growing fan girls population, not only in Miss April's class but also Mister Kincaid's class as well.

"Chill, Kellyn." Kate said while trying to calm down her younger brother. Kate wasn't expecting something like that, well, not on they're first day in class. Kate looked at Rhythmi; there was a door behind her.

She clearly knows what's on the other side of that door.

"Hey, let's go that way!" she pointed at it.

Rhythmi looked at what she's pointing at and saw the door. She sighed and said: "I get what you mean, but we can't go outside until the bell rings."

Kate was mildly disappointed. Rules are Rules, as they say and Kate did read that part about "Don't go outside till you hear the bell" of the students handbook. No point arguing now.

"How about we go upstairs then?" Rhythmi recommended.

The second floor of the School building is the Student's Dorm and Student's Lounge. Its where they sleep, eat and do whatever the want. There's no point on going there since they'll stay there until they graduate, but it will sure kill some time.

The twins agreed and they went to the stairs. When they were about to climb up, Kellyn noticed the stairs that goes down to the basement. However, there's a barricade and a sign that says "Keep Out". He asked Rhythmi about it.

"Downstairs is Mister Kincaid's Lab. No one is allowed to go down there without his permission."

Kellyn shivered a little, remembering the scary teacher and thanking God that Miss April's handling them. Kate became curious about the whole "Without his permission" thing and wants to check it out. Rhythmi saw this and grabbed Kate's wrist, again.

She dragged the taller girl upstairs while Kellyn followed them from behind.

When they were there, the twins stared in awe. The place is huge and so clean. Rhythmi giggled at they're reactions, snapping them back to reality.

"Alright, first things first. Take a look at this machine." The twins looked at what the girl was pointing at.

"This is use to recharge your Stylers." she said.

"Recharge?" the twins asked in unison.

Rhythmi smiled at the twins. She liked the way they say and do the same thing rather absentmindedly. It's really cute and it indicates that they are really close to one another.

"Yes, you just put your Stylers in the slots and after a few seconds, its done." The twins looked at her, still not registering what she said.

"You do know what's a Styler, right? It's the thing you use to capture Pokémon, I'm pretty sure you have them… I mean, its part of the entrance exam."

'_Oh… OH!'_

"Of course, we know! Right, Kellyn." Kate said as her brother nodded vigorously.

"Its this thing, right?" Kellyn said while taking the device from his pocket.

Rhythmi: "Yup, that's a Styler alright."

Kate: "Heheh… I remembered when Kellyn almost fail in catching a Pikachu on the test. It took him half an hour to capture it, good thing his good with written exams."

Kellyn: "WHAT?! Sis, you promised not to tell! At least I didn't blow up my Styler!"

"Hey, that's our secret!!"

'_So that rumor was true…' _Rhythmi stared at them with interest. She doesn't know how close they are, but she does know that they're in very good relation. Kate being a little bit tomboyish which contrast Kellyn's shy demeanor.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Let's check out the dorm rooms, okay?"

Rhythmi opened the pink door indicating it's the girls' room. The twins soon followed her inside. Kate got in but Rhythmi blocked Kellyn.

"I'm sorry, Kellyn. You can't come in this room as well as we can't come in the boys' room. Just to be fair." Kellyn nodded his head and opened the blue door and went inside it.

He inspected the room, there were bunk beds with blue mattresses and blue blankets. He checks each of the four sides of the room and saw his things on then upper left side of the room.

'_I'll unpack later, besides Sis and Rhythmi might be already waiting for me outside.'_

He turned and walked to the door. When he got outside, the girls were waiting for him. He did notice something strange about the two.

'_Are they blushing?'_

He wants to ask what happened but rather not at the moment, He'll just ask his sister later.

There was an awkward silence until someone speak from behind, startling them.

"Oh my, what are you kids doing here?" a middle-aged woman asked them.

"Hey, Janice. Umm… these two are new students and I'm just giving them a tour around the school." Rhythmi explained, tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah! This is Janice, the caretaker of the school. She's in charge in cooking food for us and she also cleans the dorm rooms." Rhythmi explained to the twins.

Kate: "Land Lady?"

Rhythmi: "Close enough."

"I see, I'm sorry but I need to clean this place. So you should run along else where."

The teenagers sweat dropped, the place's already spotless and yet the woman insisted on cleaning it. They went down stairs and kept on walking. Soon they found themselves in a room full of books. Its obviously the Library.

"Hello there." A boy with blonde hair greeted them.

"Hey, Isaac." Rhythmi greeted back.

"They're the new students, right? Nice to meet you, the name's Isaac." He said and smiled at the twins.

"I'm Kate."

"Kellyn, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Isaac is a candidate for valedictorian, he's pretty smart. He spends most of his time here in the Library. If your having trouble with the lectures, you know where to find him." Rhythmi explained, patting the boy's shoulder.

"Hah hah, very funny Miss-I'm-also-a-candidate-for-valedictorian." He said back.

"Whoa… really? Are there more candidates?" Kellyn asked. Rhythmi's a little surprised at the boy's forwardness and looked at Kate. She was very… uninterested. About the topic, perhaps?

"Yeah, there's three of us. Rhythmi, Keith and I are the candidates."

'_Keith… the person sitting next to me. I wonder what kind of person is he…'_

As the boys continue to chat, Rhythmi gets closer to Kate. Kate saw her advances and became a little stiff. She tried to relax while Rhythmi stared at her.

"Your awfully quiet, Kate. What's wrong?"

The blonde girl looked her in the eyes and Kate's heart skipped a beat.

"Heh… I'm not that good when it comes to studying. Kellyn's really smart and you're a candidate for the valedictorian. I kinda feel out of place." She smiled weakly at the other girl while scratching the back of her head.

"That's just being silly!" Rhythmi giggled and held Kate's hand.

"Look, I teach you everything you need to know. But, you have to work hard on being a Ranger, Okay?"

Kate blushed at her words but tried to keep it cool.

"Yeah, let's do our best on becoming a Ranger!"

"Oh, about that. I want to be an Operator." Kate looked at her quizzically.

"The Operator is the one that informs the Ranger during missions. Operators tell them what to do, where to go and some other important stuffs about the mission."

"I see," Kate's still baffled but smiled at her nonetheless.

"Then let's do our best on becoming a Ranger and an Operator!" Kate raised her hand which is still holding Rhythmi's causing her to lose balance, her body collapsed into Kate's. Fortunately, Kate's strong for the both of them, still firm on the ground and holding the smaller girl in her arms.

Rhythmi felt the warmth coming from Kate's body and just can't help but to like it. She noticed that Kate became stiff and pulled herself off the blushing girl.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm the one who needs to apologize!!"

"Hey, sis. Is something the matter?" Kellyn suddenly butts in causing the girls' faces to redden even more.

"NOTHING!" they yelled at the poor boy.

"You guys, this is a Library. Please be quiet." Isaac stated.

"Oh yeah, there's still some other place we need to go to. See you later, Isaac." They left the Library and walked across the hall.

"Okay, this is the Staffroom."

"Will we be alright? I mean… is Mister Kincaid in there?" Kellyn asked.

"I don't think so. He's probably in his Lab or something, come on." They walked inside and saw someone there. Apparently, Rhythmi's right, the person is not Mister Kincaid or Miss April. It was someone else…

"Oh, hello there. What can I help you with?" the man said and smiled at them.

"This is Mister Lamont. He's the founder and the principal of the Ranger School. He's a very nice man; you can ask him for advice." Rhythmi introduced.

"Ha ha ha, so they're the new students. I'll remember that face anywhere." He said, looking at Kate.

"She's the first student to receive two School Stylers because she blew up the first one."

Kate wants to sink into the ground. Blowing up your Styler because you took it apart is something you shouldn't be proud of. She just wanted to see what's inside the device and how it works; she didn't know that it will explode on her. It was a good thing that she didn't take too much damage.

"Alright, run along you kids. And stay out of trouble, okay?"

They said goodbye to the gentle principal. Rhythmi ran out of places to take the twins, that's until the school bell rang a few seconds ago.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!*

"You know what that means."

They ran for the main door that connects the school to the outside world. They bust out and saw the green fields. At that moment, the twins feel that they were free.

* * *

This is the first fic in this account that I have published... WOOT!

—_Nhame_


End file.
